rangerpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Power Rangers *Red: Jason Lee Scott ► Rocky DeSantos *Black: Zack Taylor ► Adam Park *Blue: Billy Cranston *Yellow: Trini Kwan ► Aisha Campbell *Pink: Kimberly Ann Hart ► Katherine Hillard *Green: Tommy Oliver ► Tom Oliver *White: Tommy Oliver Wild West Rangers *Red: Rocko *Black: Abraham *Blue: William *Yellow: Miss Alicia *White Stranger History - Season 2= # The Mutiny, Part I # The Mutiny, Part II # The Mutiny, Part III # The Wanna-Be Ranger # Putty on the Brain # Bloom of Doom # The Green Dream # The Power Stealer # The Beetle Invasion # Welcome to Venus Island # The Song Of Guitardo # Green No More, Part I # Green No More, Part II # Missing Green # Orchestral Maneuvers in the Park # Beauty and the Beast # White Light, Part I # White Light, Part II # Two for One # Opposites Attract # Zedd's Monster Mash # The Ninja Encounter, Part I # The Ninja Encounter, Part II # The Ninja Encounter, Part III # A Monster of Global Proportions # Zedd Waves # The Power Transfer, Part I # The Power Transfer, Part II # Goldar's Vice-Versa # Mirror of Regret # When is a Ranger Not a Ranger? # Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun # Lights, Camera, Action # Where There's Smoke, There's Fire # Scavenger Hunt # The Great Bookala Escape # Forever Friends # A Reel Fish Story # Rangers Back in Time, Part I # Rangers Back in Time, Part II # The Wedding, Part I # The Wedding, Part II # The Wedding, Part III # Return of the Green Ranger, Part I # Return of the Green Ranger, Part II # Return of the Green Ranger, Part III # Best Man for the Job # Storybook Rangers, Part I # Storybook Rangers, Part II # Wild West Rangers, Part I # Wild West Rangers, Part II # Blue Ranger Gone Bad - Season 3= # A Friend in Need, Part I # A Friend in Need, Part II # A Friend in Need, Part III # Ninja Quest, Part I # Ninja Quest, Part II # Ninja Quest, Part III # Ninja Quest, Part IV # A Brush with Destiny # Passing the Lantern # Wizard for a Day # Fourth Down and Long # Stop the Hate Master, Part I # Stop the Hate Master, Part II # Final Face-Off # The Potion Notion # A Ranger Catastrophe, Part I # A Ranger Catastrophe, Part II # Changing of the Zords, Part I # Changing of the Zords, Part II # Changing of the Zords, Part III # Follow that Cab! # A Different Shade of Pink, Part I # A Different Shade of Pink, Part II # A Different Shade of Pink, Part III # Rita's Pita # Another Brick in the Wall # A Chimp in Charge # Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part I # Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part II # Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part III # I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger # The Sound of Dischordia # Rangers in Reverse }} Arsenal - Weapons= *Blade Blaster *Thunder Slingers *Power Blaster/Power Weapons **Power Sword **Power Axe **Power Lance **Power Daggers **Power Bow *Dragon Dagger *Saba *Anti-Sonic Foam Gun *Power Cannon *Extinguisher *Ribbon Weapon *Mirror Shield *Sword of Power *Mega Heater *Sword of Light - Power Ups= *Dragon Shield *Ninja Ranger Power *Metallic Armor - Vehicles= *RadBug *Battle Bikes *Shark Cycles - Zord Systems= - Thunderzords= :Legend:◆-piloted zord, ➲ carrier zord * Thunder Ultrazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆➲ **Thunder Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ ***Mastodon Dinozord ► Lion Thunderzord ◆ ***Pterodactyl Dinozord ► Firebird Thunderzord ◆ ***Triceratops Dinozord ► Unicorn Thunderzord ◆ ***Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord ► Griffin Thunderzord ◆ ***Tyrannosaurus Dinozord ► Red Dragon Thunderzord ◆ **White Tigerzord ◆ **Tor the Shuttlezord ➲ * Alternate Combination - Mega Tigerzord ◆◆◆◆◆ - Ninjazords= :Legend:◆ piloted zord, ➲ carrier zord * Ninja Ultrazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆➲ ** Ninja MegaFalconzord ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *** Ninja Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ **** Crane Ninjazord ◆ **** Bear Ninjazord ◆ **** Wolf Ninjazord ◆ **** Frog Ninjazord ◆ **** Ape Ninjazord ◆ ***Falconzord ◆ **Titanus ➲ - Shogunzords= :Legend:◆ piloted zord, ➲ carrier zord,  shared zord * Shogun Ultrazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆➲ ** Shogun MegaFalconzord ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *** Shogun Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ **** Red Shogunzord ◆ **** Blue Shogunzord ◆ **** Black Shogunzord ◆ **** Yellow Shogunzord ◆ **** White Shogunzord  ***Falconzord ◆ **Titanus ➲ }} }} Allies *Zordon *Alpha 5 *Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Ernie *Mr. Kaplan *Ms. Appleby *Angela Enemies *Lord Zedd *Rita Repulsa *Goldar *Scorpina *Rito Revolto *Master Vile *Professor Longnose *Finster *Squatt *Baboo *Evil Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers *Mutant Rangers *Dark Rangers *Billy Cranston (clone) *Putty Patrollers *Super Putty Patrollers *Z Putty Patrollers *Tenga Warriors *List of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers monsters *Evil Zords **Cyclopsis **Serpentera Trivia